Angel
by Me Moon JH
Summary: Kau seperti malaikat , yang meninggalkanku dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku membutuhkanmu. Alasan aku hidup adalah dirimu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Orang yang akan mencintaiku adalah dirimu B.A.P fanfiction DaeJae as main cast. boyxboy


Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Pairing : DaehyunxYoungjae, ZeloxYoungjae

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, Tema Yang Pasaran, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Me Present

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

.

Chapter 1

.

"Daehyunnie~"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Daehyunnie' itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas dimana ada sesosok pemuda manis yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda manis itu berlari pelan menghampiri Daehyun yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Daehyun sambil memeluk Daehyun dari belakang.

"Dari tadi kau sendirian di kelas ini ?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban masih dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu Daehyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku ?"

"Mm." Hanya gumaman kecil yang menjadi jawaban dari Daehyun

"Hey, bicaralah yang jelas."

"..."

"Daehyunnie, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku menginap di apartmentmu ?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda disampingnya, sebelah alis mata Daehyun terangkat tanda bahwa dia kurang mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mata bulat Daehyun lekat.

"Maksudku, besok kan kita tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi boleh kan ?"

"Hmm."

Daehyun mengangguk samar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran yang dipegangnya. Melihat Daehyun yang kembali sibuk seperti itu, akhirnya pemuda itu merampas paksa buku tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap tajam pemuda itu namun raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sementara pemuda manis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Daehyun.

"Kembalikan." Kata Daehyun datar

"Tidak mau." Pemuda itu semakin menjauh dari Daehyun

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daehyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda manis itu. Hampir saja Daehyun mendapatkan kembali bukunya jika saja pemuda itu tidak berlari dengan cepat.

Langkah kaki Daehyun semakin cepat hingga kini tubuh pemuda itu terhimpit oleh tubuhnya dan dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Tangan kiri Daehyun terulur hendak mengambil buku tersebut namun pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan buku tersebut dibalik punggungnya.

"Cepat."

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa :P"

"Youngjae-ah." Desis Daehyun sambil menatap tajam pemuda manis yang bernama Youngjae itu

"Kau kan bukan mahasiswa kedokteran Daehyunnie, untuk apa kau membaca buku setebal ini."

Daehyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil buku tersebut hingga kini tangannya melingkar dipinggang Youngjae. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Daehyun dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Youngjae.

Mata bulat Daehyun terbelalak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Youngjae menciumnya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae menciumnya.

Daehyun dapat merasakan kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar dipinggang Youngjae menjadi sangat kaku. Bahkan dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Sebenarnya otak dan pikirannya menyuruh dia untuk melepaskan ciuman dan menjauhkan tubuh Youngjae, namun nyatanya hati dan tubuhnya sangat menginginkan apa yang tengah Youngjae lakukan padanya.

Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap iris kelam Daehyun intens. Daehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Youngjae dengan gerakan kaku lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas setelah dia mengambil tasnya.

"Daehyunnie tunggu !"

Youngjae berlari keluar dari kelas itu untuk menyusul Daehyun yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Youngjae memeluk lengan Daehyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Daehyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor kampus dalam keheningan. Itu karena percuma saja jika Youngjae berbicara panjang lebar sementara orang di sampingnya hanya akan meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Daehyunnie~"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival nanti malam ?"

"Mmm...diam berarti iya."

Karena Youngjae sudah tahu bahwa pemuda tampan di sampingnya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi dia memutuskan sepihak. Nyatanya Daehyun juga hanya diam dan tidak menolak ajakannya. Lagipula Youngjae sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Daehyun yang seperti itu.

"Daehyunnie, kau tahu ? sebenarnya suaramu itu sangat bagus. Hanya saja, sayang sekali suara sebagus itu tidak pernah dipakai untuk berbicara." Ucap Youngjae begitu mereka sampai di parkiran

Daehyun hanya diam lalu dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngjae dan sedikit mengangguk dengan maksud menyuruh Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Youngjae masuk, Daehyun pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Langsung saja ?"

"Emm ne, kita langsung ke apartmentmu saja Daehyunnie." Jawab Youngjae sambil melihat ke samping kiri lebih tepatnya ke arah Daehyun

Daehyun memasang seatbelt dan menstarter mobilnya namun dari tadi dia tidak melihat Youngjae memasang seatbelt. Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Dan benar saja Youngjae tidak mengenakan seatbeltnya.

Youngjae yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba merasakan nafas hangat seseorang menyapu pipi chubbynya. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk hingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah Daehyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mata sipit Youngjae menelusuri setiap inchi dari wajah Daehyun yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Daehyun yang merasa ditatap seperti itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Youngjae.

"Kau tampan." Bisik Youngjae

Gerakan tangan Daehyun yang sedang memasangkan seatbelt pada Youngjae menjadi terhenti sesaat ketika dia mendengar Youngjae mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Terima kasih Daehyunnie."

Youngjae mengecup pipi Daehyun setelah Daehyun selesai memasangkan seatbelt untuknya. Daehyun mengangguk kecil lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartmentnya.

"Daehyunnie…"

"..."

"Aku lapar sekali, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ?"

"..."

"Daehyunnie, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih ?"

"..."

"Dasar menyebalkan !"

Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menggerutu pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sekedar untuk melihat kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa berhenti Daehyunnie ?"

Tatapan mata Youngjae teralih ke arah Daehyun yang hanya melihat ke depan. Youngjae heran kenapa tiba-tiba Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya padahalkan apartment Daehyun masih jauh dari sini. Daehyun hanya diam, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Department Store yang cukup besar.

"Ayo." Ajak Daehyun datar

"Eh kemana ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, Daehyun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil sebelah Youngjae. Akhirnya Youngjae keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap Daehyun bingung.

"Belanjalah."

"Ne ?"

"Kau yang memasak."

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku yang memasak untuk makan malam nanti ?" tanya Youngjae memastikan

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Department Store itu. Youngjae tertawa kecil lalu menyusul Daehyun kemudian kedua tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Daehyun dari samping.

Sesampainya mereka di Food Court, tangan Daehyun mendahului tangan Youngjae ketika hendak mengambil trolley. Youngjae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis. Youngjae tahu meskipun sifat dan sikap Daehyun begitu dingin tapi sebenarnya Daehyun perhatian padanya.

"Kau mau makan apa Daehyunnie ?" tanya Youngjae

"Terserah." Jawab Daehyun singkat

"Mmm...baiklah."

Dimulailah acara belanja itu dengan Youngjae yang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan dan Daehyun yang mengukutinya dengan ekspresi datar. Youngjae sedang sibuk memilih sayuran yang akan dia masak nanti namun tiba-tiba dia melihat begitu banyak benda berwarna hijau tepat di depan wajahnya.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dia melihat Daehyun yang memegang seikat bayam yang sangat segar. Kening Youngjae mengerut . yang ada dipikirannya yaitu 'Apakah Daehyun ingin makan bayam ?'

"Wae Daehyunnie, kau ingin makan bayam ?" Daehyun menggeleng pelan

"Lalu kenapa ?" tanya Youngjae lagi

"Kulitmu pucat." Kata Daehyun datar

"Eh ? lalu apa hubungannya dengan bayam ini ?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti

"Makan ini."

Daehyun mengambil lagi seikat bayam lalu menyimpannya pada trolley belanjaan mereka. Youngjae mencium leher Daehyun membuat Daehyun menatap tajam padanya. Youngjae hanya tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendahului Daehyun yang hanya diam mematung.

"Daehyunnie cepat kemari, ayo kita bayar belanjaannya !" teriak Youngjae dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daehyun

Mendengar teriakan Youngjae, Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Daehyun segera mendorong trolley belanjaannya lalu membawanya ke tempat dimana Youngjae berada. Kini mereka berdua berada di kasir tengah membayar belanjaannya.

"Ini barang belanjaannya." Ucap noona penjaga kasir

Youngjae merogoh saku celananya hendak mengambil dompetnya namun Daehyun mencekal tangannya. Daehyun pun mengambil dompet miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu debit lalu memberikannya kepada noona penjaga kasir.

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali." Ucap noona penjaga kasir setelah mengembalikan kartu debit milik Daehyun

Tangan Youngjae mengambil kantung belanjaan lalu mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Daehyun mengambil atau lebih tepatnya merebut paksa kantung belanjaan yang sedang dipegang Youngjae dan berjalan mendahului Youngjae ke arah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Daehyun membuka pintu belakang mobil lalu menaruh kantung belanjaannya di jok mobil belakang. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang menuju apartment Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie sepertinya nanti malam akan hujan." Ucap Youngjae sambil menatap langit yang nampak menghitam

"Masuk." Ucap Daehyun begitu mereka sampai di depan apartmentnya

Youngjae pun masuk ke dalam apartment Daehyun lalu segera pergi ke dapur dan menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan. Daehyun segera menyusul Youngjae ke dapur, dia membuka pintu kulkas dan meminum sebotol air mineral dingin.

Pluk

Jeruk yang terletak di atas meja makan itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah meja pantry. Youngjae membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil jeruk itu namun jeruk itu semakin masuk kedalam.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Daehyun datar

"Tidak. Aku akan mengambilnya. Kan sayang jika dibiarkan begitu saja Daehyunnie."

Akhirnya Youngjae pun menunggingkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masuk ke kolong meja pantry. Jari tengah Youngjae berhasil mencapai jeruk tersebut namun ketika akan mengambilnya jeruk itu menggelinding semakin dalam.

"Young-..."

Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika mata bulatnya menatap bagaimana posisi Youngjae sekarang. Tatapannya tertuju pada pantat Youngjae yang pada dasarnya ehmmm...sexy itu terangkat sementara dari pipi chubby sampai dadanya bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Sedikit lagi." Ucap Youngjae pelan

Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa wajahnya memanas saat semakin lama menatap bagian belakang tubuh Youngjae. Daehyun menelan salivanya sendiri. Dia sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan didepannya.

"Daehyunnie, kau kenapa ?" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun

Plak

Youngjae membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika melihat Daehyun menampar pipinya sendiri. Tangan kanan Youngjae memegang pipi kiri Daehyun lalu mengelus lembut pipi Daehyun yang memerah karena tamparan Daehyun tadi sangat keras.

"Daehyunnie, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Youngjae khawatir

"..."

"Daehyu-"

"Aku mau mandi." Potong Daehyun datar

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja." Ajak Youngjae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tidak lupa Youngjae mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut dari dalam. Daehyun membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya namun tidak melepaskan kemejanya.

"Daehyunnie, nanti aku pinjam bajumu ne ?"

Hanya anggukkan yang menjadi jawaban dari Daehyun karena dia sedang sibuk dengan sikat giginya. Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan mulai menggosok giginya.

Daehyun membilaskan air pada wajahnya sambil sedikit membasahi rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biar ku bantu melepaskan ini ne~" ucap Youngjae dengan nada yang sedikit nakal namun sepertinya Daehyun tidak menyadarinya

Tatapan mata bulat Daehyun tertuju pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Youngjae menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Daehyun. Tangan kirinya memilin ujung kemeja Daehyun, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie~"

Youngjae menatap cermin besar dihadapannya dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Daehyun. Tangan kanan Youngjae mulai membelai pinggang Daehyun namun dengan segera Daehyun menyingkirkan tangan Youngjae dengan sedikit kasar.

"Waeyo~ ?" tanya Youngjae manja

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menjadi berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya pada bahu pemuda tampan di depannya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan tangan kiri Daehyun merambat naik membelai leher Youngjae.

"Aww..appoyo~" Youngjae mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Daehyun tadi

"Kenapa kau malah mencubitku ?"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis melihat Youngjae yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Youngjae tersenyum lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, perlahan Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama Youngjae memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, tapi tanpa diduga Daehyun malah memalingkan wajahnya hingga ciuman Youngjae meleset dan mengenai pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Ck." Youngjae mendecak kesal, sementara Daehyun tertawa kecil seperti menertawakannya.

Namun hal itu justru membuat Youngjae semakin terpancing. Tanpa membiarkan Daehyun sempat mempermainkannya lagi, Youngjae pun menarik kerah kemeja kekasihnya itu dan menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi terdekat.

Daehyun mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang tertahan. Tapi ia tak sempat mengelak karena kemudian Youngjae langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang sejak tadi belum sempat mereka lakukan. Udara kamar mandi yang dingin membuat mereka semakin merapat satu sama lain. Daehyun yang awalnya ingin menggoda Youngjae, sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan terhanyut oleh ciuman panas kekasihnya yang manja itu. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Youngjae, mengusap lembut kulit halusnya hingga membuat Youngjae mengeluh pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Keluhan yang jelas berbahaya dan menimbulkan efek ke sekujur tubuh Daehyun.

Tangan Youngjae pun sudah tak bisa diam dan mulai menemukan rambut tebal Daehyun. Jemarinya menyelusup mesra, seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam. Keduanya jelas sudah tak bisa diselamatkan dalam situasi itu. Rasanya sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berduaan seperti ini. Sebelumnya, Daehyun memang selalu banyak mengelak dan seolah menutupi perasaannya tapi sebenarnya Daehyun sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana dia bisa menyentuh, memeluk dan menciumi Youngjae lagi seperti ini.

"…uhm" Youngjae mencoba melepaskan ciuman begitu udara mulai agak sulit mereka hirup. Tapi kekasihnya seperti belum mau menyudahinya. Dekapan Daehyun di pinggangnya terasa semakin erat. Youngjae sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Selama satu tahun mereka berhubungan, Daehyun memang selalu seperti ini. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu bukanlah tipe yang akan mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium atau bermesraan dengannya, tapi setiap kali dia sudah memulainya, Daehyun akan sulit untuk melepaskannya. Youngjae tak keberatan dengan gaya berpacaran Daehyun yang seperti ini hanya saja terkadang dia merasa kalau Daehyun hanya akan menginginkannya disaat dia sudah lebih dulu menyerahkan dirinya. Di sisi lain benaknya, Youngjae pun tak bisa mengelak untuk berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Daehyun tidak sedalam itu memiliki perasaan padanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat selama satu tahun ini Youngjae tak pernah mendengarkan kata cinta dari kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar Youngjae mendesah lagi di dalam ciuman, mengingat keadaan hubungan mereka sering membuatnya jadi gelisah sendiri.

"…kenapa?" Daehyun mendadak melepaskan ciuman dan bertanya pada Youngjae yang barusan sudah mulai lebih bisa mengimbangi lagi ciuman Daehyun.

"Hm?" Youngjae mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kau… lelah?"

"Hah?" Youngjae semakin menunjukkan raut bingung di wajah manisnya. Tadi saat berciuman, dia memang terlalu banyak berpikir hingga sekarang dia seolah tak bisa menerima pertanyaan di benaknya.

Daehyun menghela nafas dan menjilat bibirnya pelan. Tadi dia sempat merasakan desahan risau Youngjae saat mereka berciuman. Entah kenapa, tapi Daehyun seolah bisa mendeteksi ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa" kata Youngjae lagi sambil membelai kepala Daehyun, lembut. Pemuda manis itu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku ingin sedikit menghukummu karena tadi kau mempermainkanku~" tambahnya pula, manja seperti biasa.

Perlahan Daehyun memudarkan pikiran buruknya, mungkin itu memang hanya perasaannya saja. Belakangan ini dia memang cukup sensitive terhadap apapun yang berhubungan dengan Youngjae. Satu tahun bersamanya mungkin sudah membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang lebih peka. Ini biasa untuk orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan, bukan?

Usapan tangan Youngjae di dadanya, membuat Daehyun berhenti berpikir. Ia menemukan lagi sepasang mata kecil seksi milik kekasihnya itu. Mata yang selama ini selalu dirasa sedang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta meski terlihat nakal dan menggoda.

"Youngjae-ah…" bisik Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae mengembangkan lagi senyumnya, merasakan debaran yang manis di dadanya setiap kali dia mendengar Daehyun menyebut namanya. Bagaimanapun, Youngjae tak bisa menyangkal kalau Daehyun sudah bersikap semanis ini. Dia bisa merasakan mungkin memang ada rasa cinta dari pemuda tampan itu untuknya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Youngjae terpana beberapa detik mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang tidak biasa itu. Hatinya terasa penuh karena bahagia. Ditambah lagi saat dia melihat senyuman Daehyun yang tampak lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu. Youngjae sungguh tak menyangka Daehyun ternyata bisa menjadi romantis, padahal beberapa saat lalu dia sempat berpikir kalau pemuda ini mungkin tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Gerakan tangan Daehyun yang terasa di bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya, membuat Youngjae tak bisa banyak berpikir lagi. Dia sungguh harus terbiasa, karena tampaknya memang seperti inilah cara kekasihnya menunjukkan perasaannya.

Sekali lagi mata mereka saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya Youngjae kembali mendahului untuk mencium bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Dia tak bisa menunggu walau hanya beberapa detik lagi, karena dia tahu Daehyun tak akan pernah bisa memulai.

Daehyun langsung menyambut ciumannya seperti biasa. Kali ini kekasihnya itu bahkan menarik kaus nya dan membuat posisi mereka terbalik. Punggung Youngjae sekarang yang menabrak dinding dan Daehyun menjebak tubuhnya disana. Ciuman ini lebih meningkat daripada sebelumnya bahkan mungkin lebih panas dari sekian banyak ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan. Youngjae bisa merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Daehyun untuk bertingkah seperti ini, mungkin karena suasana kamar mandi yang terlalu mendukung? Sebelumnya mereka memang belum pernah berduaan di dalam kamar mandi.

Youngjae merasakan usapan lembut di sekitar perutnya. Entah sejak kapan Daehyun menaikkan lagi tangannya, dia sungguh tak menyadarinya. Ciuman kekasihnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya seolah sedang terbang menuju ke sebuah langit yang tertinggi. Dan ketika Daehyun menghentikan ciuman lalu menurunkannya ke leher, Youngjae tak bisa menahan untuk mengeluarkan suara yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia keluarkan. Tangannya reflek mencengkram rambut tebal Daehyun, sementara dia bersandar ke dinding dengan mata yang terpejam. Ciuman di lehernya ini mungkin tidak begitu luar biasa tapi karena ini Daehyun yang melakukannya – kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin, membuat Youngjae tak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

This is the best moment that they're ever had… so far.

Youngjae pun penasaran apa ini akan berlanjut pada sesuatu yang lebih lagi? Sedangkan dia ingat kalau Daehyun pernah mengatakan tak akan mau melakukan apapun dengannya sebelum dirinya berusia 20 tahun. Tapi mungkin saja Daehyun sudah berubah pikiran dan sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi?

Pikiran demi pikiran di benaknya, membuat Youngjae semakin bersemangat. Dia membiarkan Daehyun terus mengusap setiap jengkal di tubuhnya dan tak henti menciumi lehernya hingga dia harus mengeluh beberapa kali merasakan sedikit gigitan juga disana.

Ini seperti mimpi.

**TBC**


End file.
